


Dearest Minna

by MythMagykFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagykFae/pseuds/MythMagykFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has always had a mysterious past, even after learning about Jude Fairy Tail doesn't know the whole story. Why her mother died as the dragons disappeared. How she can be so forgiving, even to those who had wished for her death. Now her past is calling her back, this is her past, her future, and her reaction and explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quiet Farewell

Dearest Minna,

It is time for me to leave, my fate is thus, I have felt it. The stars cry out once more. I'm so sorry, I never told you who I truly am, I've never shown my true power, and I can't even say why.

I love you all, I know that you will be okay, many of you saw me as a replacement anyway and have ignored me. I forgive you and love you anyway, you are my Nakama, Fairy Tail.

Levy, Wendy, Happy, Charla, Gageel, Lily, Juvia, Gray, Master, and Rajinshu... You I hold dearest, you have the purest and truest hearts and have stood by me. We shall meet again and good fortune shall follow you. Oh, and Gajeel, ASK HER OUT ALREADY!

With my love forever yours,

Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail

I can't believe I'm really leaving, but its time. Mother is calling, the fates bid me return home and I better listen. I miss them, and they're scarier than Erza when upset. I shudder at the mere thought. As my thoughts take over I put my hand to my cheek, I feel damp trails against my fingers; I didn't even know I was crying. Even so as much as I miss my old home, my blood family, my heart breaks at leaving Fairy Tail. At leaving my love, my sisters, my best friend. With these thoughts I seal the now tear stained letter and stand. Its time to accept who I am and go.

I am a Goddess, the princess of the heavens, I am a Fairy Tail mage, I am Lucy Heartfillia, and I am going back.


	2. Where Could She Be!?

NEXT DAY, GUILD, LEVY POV  
I wonder where Lu-Chan is, she’s usually here already. Maybe I check on her, first I’ll ask Team Natsu if they’ve seen her.  
Nodding to myself I stood up, causing Gajeel to grunt,  
“Where you going Shrimp?”  
“Oh! I haven’t seen Lu-Chan today, I’m off to ask Team Natsu of they have, or know where she is” I say with the brightest smile I can manage, I always smile like that for him, I hope he realizes why soon.  
He grunts again and gets up as I start walking away, I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks, he’s following me, could this mean he likes me too?  
Looking around I spot Erza eating her cake while Natsu and Gray fight nearby, Happy is next to Erza eating a fish on lissannas lap and notices me as I walk up.  
The blue neko smiles and speaks around his treat “Hi Evy o war yoush”  
“I’m good thanks happy” I giggle out as Lisanna smiles at me and I turn to Erza who nods at me, “Has anyone seen Lu-Chan today? She’s usually here already.”   
“No, I have not seen her yet. I am sorry. I shall question the others” Woth that Erza stands up and finally notices the boys fighting. A dark aura surrounds her as she looms behind them “Natsu, Gray, do I see fighting?”   
The boys stiffened in the normal fear while the rest of us just grinned and returned to our business as they threw their arms around each other yelling something about being great friends.   
Nodding Erza waves me over and begins to speak again “Good, now have you two seen Lucy today? Levy has been waiting for her.”  
Both had a confused look now, “Luce/Lucy isn’t here yet?!”  
Wendy shows up then, having heard the yells she left Romeo to see what was wrong. “Whats going on, why are you guys yelling about Lucy-san?”  
Everyone begins to worry as I explain to Wendy and we decide to go to her house.  
I hope Lu-Chan is okay and we are all worried for nothing…

LUCY’S APARTMENT, ERZA’S POV  
I’m lost in my thoughts walking towards Lucy’s, I hope she is not upset with us, we have been a bit distant now that I think about it. I mean none of us, her TEAM, even realized she was missing. I must do better this is unacceptable. She will have to punish me, she is like my little sister I don’t want to hurt her ever.  
Before I knew it we were walking up the stairs or in Natsu’s case jumping through the window. Levy and I open the door to her apartment to see… nothing.   
Where is Lucy? Everything is gone…  
Looking around I take note of a few facts and see Levy with a similar calculating look on her face.   
“Lushee?” I look down to see happy near tears, then up to his pink haired father,  
“Where’s Luce? Where could she be!?” he’s practically growling and fire looks ready to demolish the place.   
The others all have their trade mark reactions, Gray is stripping, The Rajinshuu are looking around for clues full business mode while Laxus just stands there glaring, and Master, Wendy and Levy are talking while Levy looks through Lucy’s desk.   
I need to help look but first I must stop Natsu and Gray from destroying the building  
Nodding at my own thoughts I quickly knock the two out and begin to search. Within 5 minutes Levy has found what she was looking for.  
“Everyone! I’ve got it! Lu-Chan left a magic lock on her desk that only I could figure out and open. She left us these” In Levy’s hands were two items, a manuscript with a letter attached and another letter.   
Looking around I call everyone to order, “Alright everyone sit around Levy she will read what we are meant to know” and nod at her to begin when they completed my order.

TEN MINUTES LATER, HAPPY’S POV  
Lucy, lucy is gone… she never told us the truth either. Who was she and more importantly WHERE is she! Lucy is like my best friend besides Natsu, I want her back!  
Im crying again with Levy hugging me as she weeps, everyone is crying and angry. Until Laxus stands up and walks away, hes not crying his face is blank.  
“Where are you going! Luced is gone and you don’t look like you care you bastard!” Natsu is screaming and covered in flames.  
“Im going to find her, idiot now stop crying like a wimp and get going.” Laxus walks out his team in tow while the rest of us pull ourselves together.  
“I, I want Lushee back! I want her back Natsu!” I fly up and grab him through the tears getting ready to go.  
“where are you going Happy? She didn’t say where she was going?" I turn to look at the others when Lisanna speaks when did she get here? Then I see Levy nodding and pulling on Gajeel  
“We are going to Lu-chans mansion, good thinking Happy! Lets go!”  
With that I fly away listening to everyone’s yelling, the other exceeds who have been watching the whole thing with sad expressions follow my lead and preform Aeria, Erza’s organizing, and their running fade away.  
MEANWHILE LUCY POV  
I look into my mirror, ending the spell that had allowed me to watch my Earthland family. Oh Minna, please, stop looking I miss you all so much but you cant come here. Its not time yet, I’m not ready to be found.


	3. A Goddess' Return

LUCYPOV  
I get up with a sigh, turning from the mirror and the images it showed me. My Earthland family is going insane as usual, blowing things out of proportion, and getting ready to tear Fiore apart in a search. To bad it will be in vain. I’m not IN Fiore, or even Earthland or Edolas, for that matter. I am residing in my old rooms in the Heavens’ Palace in the Gods’ Realm.  
Seeing Fairy Tail like that, so worried and upset. It makes my heart ache, I can feel it breaking a bit each time I watch them. I don’t have time to dwell on it though I need to get ready and go to the dining hall. I glance at the clock to see how much time I have, OH NO I only have an hour!!!!!!!!! Rushing into the closet im soon a mess covered in clothes and hair in disarray when I hear a chuckle outside and a familiar voice speaking to me, “Punishment time Princess?”  
“VIRGO THAT’S NOT FUNNY! Im having a fashion disaster, you know I haven’t had time to go to the tailors or shopping or to properly put my old clothes away!!!!” I jump out of the closet red faced and yelling at Virgo, from that smirk on her face I can tell she got exactly the reaction she wanted from me. Hmph Virgos so weird, she knows how important this day is to me and she acts like THIS!  
“I apologize Hime, do you wish to punish me?” Her face… is, completely blank…  
“VIRGO!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL! No I don’t want to punish you,” calming down a bit I straighten out my hair and begin sifting through my clothes. “So why are you here, did you or any of the others need anything?”  
Virgo is by this point, holding her hands behind her back making me suspicious. Tilting her head she gets on the floor with me and my pile of clothes, “ We all know how nervous and excited you are about today, and how much confidence new clothes seem to give you. So all of your spirits helped to pick this out for you” As she finished speaking she pulled a gorgeous dress from behind her back, helping me stand and change into it she pulls me to my vanity and has me close my eyes.  
Suddenly there are several new presences in the room with me, and I smile as the one behind me speaks, “Hello Ebi, I will make your hair perfect Ebi” Cancer, I know ill look great with his work! I can feel Loke, Aries, Lyra, and Plue here too.  
“Hello Minna” As I speak I can feel Plue jump onto my lap and hug him tight. “Punn Pun” I giggle and pull him in closer, my adorable little Nicoli. Lyra starts to sing and play a soothing tune, Aries and Loke are walking towards me from the door. There’s no drain on my magic, I guess they all walked here to see me. Our realms connect directly, so its not hard to do, but still that they took the time to do all of this… I feel so warm, so loved.  
“H- Hi Lucy-san, I’m here to do your make up, I’m Sorry!” I can feel Aries in front of me gently applying the cosmetics for me.  
“Aries, you know there is NO reason for you to apologize, you all are doing something so kind for me. I’m just lucky to have such wonderful friends as you.” I speak softly with a gentle smile and as soon as Aries and Cancer are done I’m pulled up and crushed by a HUGE group hug. All of us laughing ourselves breathless until we break apart.  
“No looking yet Ebi” Cancer blocks the mirror while Loke comes to me with shoes in hand “Looks like you’re Cinderella, and I’m your Prince charming Lucy” He’s got that big flirty grin of his as he goes on one knee and carefully puts the shoes on me, now I am blushing red but no way will I let them know why!  
“Loke NOT NOW YOU FLIRT!” *SSMMMAAAK* A red print is slowly fading from his cheek while the others laugh and he just grins more.  
“Alright Hime, you can look now” With Virgo’s okay I turn around and step before the mirror. I see a beautiful young won=man standing there, with long golden hair in gentle waves falling just past her hips and a simple golden ringlet with a Key emblem in the center on top. The gown I saw before hugs her curves, it’s a light blue halter top with golden accents shimmering in the bodice, a sash matching the ringlet at the waist. From there on a light material that seems to float along with each movement I make reaches just below the knees. The shoes are light gold Grecian style affairs that lace up most of my calves. The make up and outfit make the girl in the mirror look like some sort of ethereal being, I can’t really believe its me but as my spirits surround me gently lead me towards the doors I smile. This is how I was before, how I am supposed to look, the long hair, perfect skin, and vibrant eyes that seem to glow with emotion and light, my true form is returning to me.  
TIME SKIP 20 MINUTES LATER  
My spirits left to get ready a while ago and its time for me to go now, the banquet will start soon. Im so nerous! I haven’t seen or addressed the courts in so long… its worth it though, soon I will see all my old friends again, and find a few people for my Earthland Family too! Besides Mama is so excited for this, she was going nuts with the planning earlier!  
FLASHBACK NO ONES POV  
After I put the letter down and spelled the desk I grabbed the key I had found on my bed just yesterday. It is Blue and Gold, my family’s colors and I knew just what It meant.  
“Open Gate of the Gods’ Realms!!!!”  
Suddenly I am covered in a blinding white light, closing my eyes only to reopen them in a few seconds. I see a peaceful meadow, castle in the distance, and a small group standing before me.  
Through the silence a single broken whisper is heard “Mama?” I feel the tears in my eyes, I know it’s true but I still can’t quite believe it.  
The musical lilt of Layla Heartfillia’s voice soon breaks the quiet that filled the area after her daughter’s broken whisper “LUCY! YOUR HOME!” Running over I feel myself engulfed in a hug, her familiar lilac scent soothing me even as we fall to the ground sobbing. Soon the others are doing the same, all covering me and holding on as if they thought I’d disappear at any moment.  
After an unknowable amount of time had passed we stood up and I slowly looked around at the faces surrounding me, my trademark smile brighter than ever before. My Father, my REAL father is on my left, my mother on my right. The Celestial Spirit King, my stepdad Jude’s ghost, my childhood friend who doubled as my guardian, the three Fates, as well as my exceed Luna who is sitting on my favorite dragon friend Stardust are in front of me.  
“We’re so glad youre home Lucy! Now I can plan the Ball in honor of your return!!!” Mama is squealing in my ear while the others laugh at my now paling face, it is NEVER good to be the guest of honor at one of Layla’s parties. The actual event is always amazing, its all the things you are forced to do to PREPARE for it that’s the problem.  
As my mom chattered away and planned we all began the trip to the Heavens’ Palace.  
END FLASHBACK

Snapping back to reality I realize Luna had been poking me for a while now, “Oh, hey Luna, What’s up?” I see her Jade green eyes roll as she flies up in front of me. She hasn’t changed a bit, her white fur shimmers lightly with golden flecks and she has a small birthmark in gold looking like a key sitting in a crescent moon just below each ear, almost looking like earrings. Her wings are a shimmering veil of gold with the same markings on them in silver, and right now theyre twitching, shes obviously irritated. Oops, guess she was speaking while I got caught in my memory.  
“Well Lucy, you have about two minutes until your grand entrance. I am here to fly you to the correct doors. Now would you pay attention and relax so I can grab you right!” the clearly exasperated Neko is flipping her paws all over the place as she rants and I grin and relax my body for her. She lifts me up and flies quickly yet gracefully to a large doorway which I know hides a grand staircase.  
“Gomen Luna, thanks for helping me out” I wave as she darts off with a grin and a mock salute. Before long I hear a trumpet sound and silence descend behind the doors. They open slowly and reveal a large ballroom decorated in our family colors and crest filled with people. Tonight’s party is for a=our friends, family, and various nobles, it also begins the week long festival celebrating my return. I step through the doors, head high and shoulders back and stand at the top of the landing.  
The royal announcer booms in a happy voice “Presenting her Royal Highness, Crown Princess of the Gods, Lucy Divina”, having completed his job he bows with a grin at me everyone in the room follows suit in various degrees and ways until I nod and begin my speech.  
“Hello, its so good to be back after so long. Thank you all for coming tonight to welcome me back, it is truly heartwarming to know those I’ve missed in my time away are still here for me. It gives me the utmost pleasure to say, welcome to my home, and enjoy the ball!” with that I happily smile and begin to descend the stairs to reach the floor, and the people waiting to see me.

TIME JUMP 1or2 HOURS LATER  
I finally finished dealing with the dignitaries and my friends, and even managed to shake off my parents! It took a while to get my spirits to mingle, they were late supposedly because time moves so quickly there, they misjudged when to return. After all time moves at Earthland’s pace here, while deaths’ realm moves more slowly its about a week passed there for each day here. They want to keep the spirits from being to sad while they wait for their loved ones to show up. Now that everyone is here and I got everyone off my back, I can finally go and find the people, or more accurately dragons I’m looking for!

EARTHLAND WITH FT, TEAM NATSU + LEVY. LEVY POV  
I hope Lu-Chans alright… and that I can read the second letter and her manuscript soon.  
I’m soon snapped out of my thoughts by Gajeel pulling my into him as a chair passes through the spot I just left. “Th-thanks Gajeel” I just KNOW I have a red face right now, to distract myself I quickly look around to see Natsu and Gray up to their normal antics.  
“OWWWWW! Hey watch it Flame Brain! We cant find her if you knock everyone out!”  
“What did you say Icicle! At least m trying ya stupid snowflake!”  
“Do I hear fighting? I JUST finished organizing all of our allies to search for Lucy, I DO NOT need to deal with any more idiocy. Behave so I can find my sister.”  
Erza’s aura is worse than normal, she must be way worse off than thought, she’s always so strong. I hope she realizes she can talk to me soon, Lucy is like my sister as well and Erza needs someone cry on. Maybe I can get a hold of Jelall somehow, she’s always completely honest with him. I miss Lu-chan so much shed know how to get Erza to open up.  
Well I’m sure there will be a clue or something in that letter if only I could get away to read it, I can hear the others still arguing quietly trying not to set off the Titania as we walk the town trying to find clues. All the guilds we consider friends, and for some reason Sabertooth are searching Fiore for her, we may be overreacting, but with her track record as a danger magnet everyone was willing to help anyway. The sun is setting when Erza calls a halt for the day, “Everyone go home or to the guild, tomorrow we set out in the surrounding forests and countryside” With that she just walks away in that strong assured manner of hers, but I know it’s a lie. I can see the subtle droop of her shoulders and the way her hands cant seem to relax, no one else would see these tells but Lu-Chan taught them to me a while back when she went on a long solo mission. She flashed that smile and said ‘someones gotta watch out for her, she’s to worried about being strong for the others that she never lets anyone be strong for her.’ Clearly she was right.  
We all went our separate ways, but Gajeel and Lily walked me to Fairyhills before going to their own home. Lu-Chan would LOVE this if she knew! I have to read that letter. As soon as I got in I took the manuscript and letter out of their magical safe and read with Gale-force-glasses.  
Wh-what I dropped the letter in shock and it slowly fluttered towards the ground. It didn’t tell me much but th-that inscription, those runes, and what she DID say… I never got to finish the thought for as soon as the letter touched the floor I fainted onto my bed. 

?POV  
Good, Levy got the letter and the magic is working too! I know knocking her out might be a bit much but Lucy is right, that girl needs sleep.  
Seeing the letter and manuscript float back into the safe and locking themselves in the mysterious onlooker pulls Levy’s blankets up, tucks her in, and leaves just as silently as they arrived.


	4. Time's Tolls & Confused Dragons

POV GENERAL  
A month has passed since Lucy disappeared. The townsfolk by now all knew she was gone, and they grieved along with FairyTail. Everyone she had ever touched in that town missed her, to them Lucy was not only the Light of the Fairies but the Light of Magnolia too. She was kind to everyone, always willing to help out, with a smile and laugh that made people gravitate towards her. She was also the only one who could control Team Natsu at all, and in her short time with them she had improved the Guild’s relationship with the town. The whole of Magnolia seemed dimmer since she left, the fishermen were silent in the river, the Landlady was less eccentric, the children stayed away from her apartment where they used to go to see Plue and the pretty lady who always gave them sweets. Anyone in town could tell you these things, as well as saying the Guild was worse off. The Hall was quiet, fewer fights occurred, the strongest were rarely there, and everyone was acting out of character. Juvia did not faint when gray approached, Reedus only painted Lucy, Cana was sober most of the time, and most everyone had tears just below the surface from Asuka to Gildarts. No, this wasn’t the rambunctious, destructive, impossibly strong, and monster filled FairyTail, and it hadn’t been since she left.

Most of them had fading hope, spent all their time at the guild, unable to put themselves through the torture of searching without direction. Some, however couldn’t stop, and they continued to fight, to search, to hope. Team Natsu (Wendy is in my opinion part of this team), The Rajinshu, Levy, Gajeel, the Exceeds, and Crime Sorcire are rarely in the guild they are split up searching, hoping, and refusing to even entertain the idea of failure.

MAKOROV POV  
That’s it, these damn brats! Its time I knocked some sense into them.  
It’s been a month since she left and this whole town has dimmed, but she isn’t gone forever. I have endured the silence and sorrow of my children for to long, sitting in my office like this doing paperwork day after day. There isn’t even enough for an hour’s worth with everyone being so depressed! Having made up my mind while looking at the empty desk that, in any other case I’d be crying for joy over, I quickly jump out of my chair and head to the second floor’s railing.

“Hey Brats!”

Everyone immediately turns to me and quiets even more than before. I was barely yelling and yet they all heard, I miss the days when Erza, Lucy, Mira, or Laxus would have to yell for them to shut up or I’d go into titan form for attention.

“Listen Up” As is stare into their sorrowful eyes words seem to pop into my head, they sound almost like Lucy’s voice… “Lucy is gone, but not forever. We are her Nakama, her family, this place is her home! She couldn’t leave forever if she tried. Lucy will return, she will laugh and smile and forgive all our sins. She will drink her milkshakes and laugh as the guild turns into a brawl, she will come home. But what is here right now isn’t that place, isn’t the warm, insane, and destructive guild she fell in love with. She would want us to live, laugh, and fight; to be proud, brave, and strong, Lucy would NEVER allow any one of us to wallow in our own sadness like this! If she were here right now she’d be Lucy Kicking all our asses and reminding us of who we REALLY ARE! WE ARE FAIRYTAIL! WE ARE THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE, WE ARE THE ONES WHO FIGHT FOR OUR NAKAMA AND NEVER BACK DOWN, WE ARE FAIRYTAIL AND OUR LIGHT WILL RETURN!” By the end of my speech most of us are crying and shouting every single member’s hand is up in the FairyTail sign, our promise, our vow, we are family, we will fight, we will be so forever, and most of all we will wait for her, our lost light to return.

LUCY POV  
Master, you could hear me, I’m so glad. I am watching the guild in my mirror again, it has been a month, an an entire month away from my Earthland family. Seeing the guild like that, I couldn’t take it. When master got up I was so happy! I knew he wasn’t sure what to say, but I did. I know exactly what those Bakas need, how each of them works, how each can be comforted, I love them all so much. I’m so full of joy and hope now, seeing that my words got through to Makarov, I haven’t used that power in so long I was worried it wouldn’t work. Now I can see them, all of my Guild Mates, they're smiling, fighting, acting insane like they did before and it's wonderful. THAT is home, that mess of limbs and laughter, beer and flying tables. THAT is FairyTail.  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and feel my gaurdian’s aura.  
“Lucy, thank you, I’m glad you did that, our family was not acting like themselves”

“I know. I just had, to seeing them like that didn’t feel right.” As I reply I look back to my mirror and smile. Cana is drunk already and Mira has hearts in her eyes. Yep back to normal.

Once again I feel my oldest friend move, sitting next to me, though I don’t look. “So, how did your talks and explanations to the dragons go? You’ve been too busy to tell me yet.”

At the question I grin and wave at the glass, the image changes from our fighting family to a playback of the night of the Ball.

NO ONES POV FLASHBACK  
The mirror now shows Lucy in her finery walking with purpose towards a tall man with a maroon suit, tie that looks to be made of fire, Vibrant red-orange hair, and a familiar grin on his face.  
“Lord Igneel, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Lucy said with a simple curtsy.

He bows low as he can, then looks at her confused “Hello Mi’Lady, its an honor to meet you as well. May I ask though, why are you curtsying to me? You are my Goddess, and have no reason to show such respect.”  
Though he speaks so formally, anyone can see it isn’t natural to him, he’s fidgeting, constantly putting out fires that appear on his person, and shifting with pent energy. Yep, that's DEFINANTLY Natsu’s dad.

Giggling Lucy grins at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, “Well, I think that is for me to know and you find out!” With her megawatt smile she hands him a map “Follow this and my scent and enter my office, take a seat when you arrive. I must find two others here then I shall join you and all will be revealed… maybe! Bye, Lord Igneel!” With her smile and laughing eyes she takes off in a run towards her next target laughing all the way as Igneel chuckles and shakes his head, his warm blackish eyes filled with laughter, as he sets off for the office.  
Lucy finds a gorgeous woman whose pink hair is to her waist, flowing freely. With a sky blue silky dress, that has white and silver overlays in a light airy material over it. It had an off the shoulder V neckline that doesn’t show to much while the sleeves flow down and flare out. She moves gently and surely, as if she were the wind itself. She looks just like Porlyusica, only younger, and more open. Lucy walks to her and curtsies “Hello Lady Grandeeny. I am honored to meet you at last.”

Seeing Lucy coming up from her curtsy Grandeeny smiles gently. This woman reminds her so much of Wendy. “Hello, your highness, it is a joy to meet you as well. You actually remind me of someone quite dear to me. Now child, why have you curtsied? I can tell it is not out of a simple respect. You seem to have a deeper reason?”

Lucy smiles and laughs, “You are correct, and now I see where she gets that intuition and caring nature from! Please follow this map to my office, Igneel will be there by now, and once I get Metalicana I shall explain many things to you.” With another smile at Lucy, Grandeeny nods and with a curtsy, takes the map, and walks away.  
Looking for her next target, Lucy heads towards the shadowed corner of the room, the one with the fewest people, or reasons to go near. Standing directly in front of the inky blackness she smiles and curtsies, then with a twirl pulls Metalicana into the light. He has steel gray hair in a similar fashion to Gajeel, a black suit and shiny metallic tie, and red bewildered eyes as Lucy pulls him out and speaks. “Hello, Lord Metalicana! You really should know better than to hide in the corner. That’s no fun unless you’re playing a prank!”

He stares at her, the mischief and devilish glint her eyes contain, and the contrasting warmth and light they hold as well and shakes his head. “How did ya see me and why're ya curtsyin’? You're the Goddess here.” His voice is gruff, and he doesn't even attempt to be formal as he bows and speaks to her, looking at her with confusion and a bit of wonder. She starts giggling, trying to hold herself together from the fun of confusing the Dragons.

“Well, you earned my respect, though you won’t know how or why until you enter my office. Follow this and meet the others again.” She hands him the map and skips away, knowing he will go, and sends quiet words behind her with a serious yet joy filled voice, “And I’ve found people in far darker places before, physical darkness is nothing compared to that of our hearts. Staying in shadow will not lighten the load, only sharing the darkness with one who loves will do that!” and walks away without a glance while he stares at her back to shocked to move for the moment.

TIME SKIP TO OFFICE  
Ten minutes after Metalicana arrives, Lucy enters in a whole new outfit. She is now in her everyday clothes from the guild, with one modification being she had lace netting fingerless gloves covering her hands.  
“Ohayo Minna!” Her brilliant smile is back as her cheery greeting rings out, the Dragons cant help but smile through their confusion.

She held up one hand and sat down in front of the three on her couch “Before you ask me anything, let me speak okay? I should be able to answer everything without needing to be asked”  
Seeing three nods, and some encouraging smiles from Grandeeny Lucy relaxes and thinks of how to begin.  
“Right, first off, I’ve called you three here because I consider you all family. Why, I shall get to later. I want to first apologize for sending you all back home all those years ago. You all know I am the Goddess of mystical creatures and those who are chosen to bear their power. When I felt two dragons die within a year of each other, I sensed that it would be a continuing trend unless I did something. Being in a human state at the time, I couldn’t do much. The only way I saw to protect you at my young age and weakened status was to send you back here, where it would be safe until I was able to rid the world of this danger. There are still so few dragons left after the war, so I had to protect what was left from extinction. I hope you can all forgive me.” Lucy was crying silently by now, not even aware of it until Grandeeny came and hugged her, drying the tears with a warm breeze.

All three dragons looked to each other and nodded, speaking in unison when the female returned to her seat, “There is nothing to forgive Goddess, you protected us the best you could and we are alive and well due to the fact.”

“Thank you, I’m so glad! Now, I can see the two Bakas next to you are trying not to fight in my office to vent their curiosity and impatience.” The women glance at said men who had shocked faces while the girls laughed gently.

“How could you tell, very few can Goddess.” Grandeeny’s lilting voice questioned.

“Oh, for Mavis sake, ENOUGH with all the goddess shit! Call me Lucy, or Princess if you can’t bring yourselves to be so informal yet! All that formality is ridiculous once you know me.” Lucy was completely exasperated by their formality, as it was clearly not them. To say the three were shocked would be an understatement, seeing as not only had their goddess just cursed and yelled, but she was dressed as some common mage, and acting like one too. They clearly didn’t get it yet, but nodded at her insistence,  
“Good, now that THAT’S out of the way, I can explain why I’m like this, who I am, and how I know you all so well!” Anyone watching could clearly see the three Dragons' sweatdrop at her now bubbly attitude.  
“Well, in Earthland I am known as Lucky Lucy Heartfillia, Runaway Heiress to the Heartfillia Konzern. I am also known as Lucy, The Light of FairyTail.” Her smile is soft and her eyes hazy, clearly reminiscing about her guild, “I am also the best friend and partner of Natsu Dragneel,” shes staring at Igneel, “Wendy Marvel’s VERY overprotective big sister”, Looking at Grandeeny, “and best friend to an IDIOTIC Gajeel Redfox’s BRILLIANT future mate, Levy.” This time playfully glaring at Metalicana. The three are silent and dumbly staring as she takes off her gloves and bears her GuildMark to them. “I consider you all my precious family, as well as owe gratitude to you for raising my family to be who they are. The one who took me to FairyTail, the sister I always wanted to have, and the friend who is there for me and fun to tease. I think of you three as my aunts and uncles, and would love it if you all accepted me as a niece or friend.” She smiles nervously while waiting for an answer.

All at once three eyes clear, their owners’ minds processing her words before they jump at her, hugging her and accepting her. Yelling loudly, and laughing through tears with Lucy as she calls for snacks and invites them to stay the night and talk.

LUCY’S POV  
The images fade as we two laugh at the last image, me being tackle hugged by three human-form dragons on a tiny little lounge chair.

“I’d say rather well!” I’m wiping tears from my eyes, seeing only a blurry outline as my companion leaves again,  
“See ya Lucy, I need to check on Levy.”

I hear her leave the room and think of my best girlfriend, Levy, I miss you so much. You’ve gotten 5 letters, one per week plus the first… its not too long now. Soon you will be able to visit, my seals will be totally lifted, and I will be stable and safe to be near again before long.  
I hope.


	5. Levy, Letter, & A Gaurdian Revealed

LEVY POV 1 WEEK AFTER LAST CHAPTER  
My eyes are starting to hurt, my head aches, as does my back, but I have been ignoring it. I’ve been here, pouring over the manuscript and letters from Lu-Chan that seem to magically appear, and which cause me to pass out as soon as they’re read. Today will be the first time in a week or two I’ve left my apartment, and I hope no one sees me. I would rather stay away, but I need to visit to the guild’s library. Slowly I begin rubbing my eyes, stretching, and getting ready to go. After I’m dressed in my usual outfit and look like I’m fine, I head out, the items I need have had spells cast on them so that they're unnoticeable in a small bag on my shoulder.

AT THE GUILD  
It’s so quiet, maybe I should sneak in the back. I know a few people will stop me to ask where I’ve been, but I can’t let them see these, I haven’t figured it out yet. Lu-Chan, I’m so close… I know I’m close! Right, in the back way then, no one can see just now.

With my mind made up I quickly hurry to the back doors and find the stairs to the library. The last letter she sent had a title included, which I need to unravel the next clue! Before I know it I’m running through the book cases searching, and eventually finding the book. Luckily no one has noticed me yet, but I know that won’t last. Gajeel will smell me soon, or one of the other slayers. I need to leave. Now. Just as I turn to do so I see two bluenettes, a red head, pinkette, and two raven haired mages, along with several exceed. Team Natsu, plus Juvia is in front of me, keeping me here whilst clutching a mysterious book and looking suspicious.

Wendy steps forward and hugs me before I can even blink, “Levy-San! Where were you? I got worried,I mean you’re so close to Nee-Chan, I thought you might’ve gone away too!”

How did she say that all in one breath, awe she’s so sweet!... oh no, they’re staring at me, and the book, which is halfway in my invisible bag so they can probably see the letters…

“Levy, Wendy is correct, we were worried for you.” Erza is looking at me with that face she usually reserves for Lucy, Jellal, and Wendy. I feel so guilty.

As soon as Wendy lets go, Gajeel steps up and grabs me in a massive and impossibly gentle bear hug “You should have talked to me Shrimp, do you know how worried I was when you seemed to disappear too.”

He spoke directly into my ear, so soft I could barely hear it as I hug him back and burry my head in his chest. I’m to shocked to speak, we all are I think. When he lets go, he keeps a hand on my waist. Shocking everyone more, and effectively trapping me. Even though it’s light, and barely noticeable I know he’s not letting me go anywhere without him for a while. My face is so warm, I must be red as Erza’s hair! After a minute or two everyone snaps out of it and grins, I can see the Rajinshu behind them. They just look at each other, shrug, and turn to me.

“Levy-San, what is in your bag, if I may ask?” Freed, as formal as ever, is looking with interest at my bag and book. This of course causes them all to look as well.

“HEY! THAT’S LUCY’S HANDWRITING! LEVY WHTS IN THERE! I WANNA SEEEEEEEEEEE!!” Natsu? How did he notice?! Oh no, everyone knows now! I can’t lie either, Gageel knows me too well, and I think slayers can smell lies. *sigh* I suppose I will just have to let them know what is happening or else I’ll never get the peace to finish.

“I think everyone should sit down while I explain, afterwards you must all leave me alone. Okay?” with their nods we move to sit around a large table. Gajeel won’t let go, so I guess I’m sitting next to him. Once we’re all seated, I begin my story.  
“When we found the first letters there was another, and a manuscript for me. It was only visible to me, Lu-Chan meant it to be that way. As time went on, she kept sending me letters I’m not sure how though. They just appear and every time they’re put down after being read the first time I pass out and wake up the next afternoon in bed. The manuscript… its not the one I was reading before she left. It’s a new one, and it’s about a Goddess who grew up on Earthland as a human girl. I thought it was just a story but then I read her letters… ”

“Levy, what is it? Why did you stop, what’s going on?” Gray, who hasn’t gotten into a fight the entire time since the found me here is staring at me. I don’t know how to say this, I may be wrong. I need to read this book first!

“I- I’m not sure how to say this, or if I’m even right yet. The first letter said read the book, unravel my past, my clues are meant for you Levy-Chan. 'You know me best and are smart enough to figure out my complex locks and codes, when you learn the truth you can find a way to come to me. The Gates will open to those who can see. But only if they see for themselves.' So, I kept reading the book, and letters, finding her codes and clues. This old tome is the key to the last one in the most recent letter. I can’t tell anyone for sure until I’ve finished with it…”

“Can you not tell us your suspicions, Levy?” Erza has an extremely serious look to her right now.

“I’m concerned about that last line, the ‘but only if they see for themselves'. I think if I tell you too soon you guys won’t be able to come with me. What I can say is that Lu-Chan is leading me to her, telling me who she is, and why she’s gone. I also know I am close to finishing the first step to finding her, I can feel it.” I’m determined, my voice is strong and my face surely holds nothing but determination at this point. Everyone nods, although it is clear none are happy about it. They would rather wait than risk losing the chance to see to her again. I reach in my bag and grab a paper out. “There is one way you can help. This is a list of items I need, or will need. I’ve been compiling it. With each letter, new items are made clear. I don’t know why yet, but I will need them. If you all get these items for me and any others I find I need, I can focus entirely on decrypting and, therefore, finding her sooner.”

Erza and Laxus each take half of the list while the rest of the group cheers up. Natsu and Gray, now happy to have a way to help, are fighting over who will get more for Lucy. Wendy has clear eyes and a smile, while Happy is trying to woo Charle again. The Rajinshu are already leaving with Laxus giving orders, Erza and the Exceed are looking at the list, except Happy who is cheering for Natsu while Juvia cheers Gray. And I, for the first time in a while smile and relax, I am not totally alone working on this anymore. I know Lu-Chan never meant me to be, she’ll be mad when she hears how I cooped myself up. It’s worth it though, to have enough to give the others hope, plus my crush is still holding me! He only gave his signature laugh and held me tighter when I gave out lists. Lu-Chan will be so excited for me!

BACK TO LUCY  
“LUUUUUCCYYYYYYY!”

I turn around to see my small blonde guardian barreling towards me with a bright smile and no signs of stopping.   
She can be such a child for one so old! With a smile and a shake of my head I open may arms an wait for the crash “Master Mavis, how are you!?”

“Lucy! I told you to call me Mav-Chan or Mavis!!” She whined, now in a hug.

“Sorry, Mav-Chan, how are you? How’s Levy?” I’m worried about her she needs to get out of that apartment, and into Gajeel’s arms, if that's at all possible…

Mavis pulls from the hug with a gentle smile “She left just as you wanted, due to that last letter about the book. She is with the others now, and they don’t know everything but they’re getting the items for Levy. OOOOH you’re gonna love this part Lucy!” She has a massive smile and an evil glint in her eye. Should I be worried for Levy?

“Gajeel… hugged Levy and told her he was super worried about her then kept his hand on her hip for the rest of the time! It was still there when I left!”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Finally!” I shout just as loud as she had, if not louder. “Wait till   
Metallicana hears about this! I hope Gajeel keeps it up, and doesn’t regress to how it was before.” 

Mavis smiles and squeals some more before turning semi-serious. “So, Lucy, are you ready for the seals to come off the rest of the way?”

“Oh, Gods yes! I’m glad that I finally look right, now I want to feel right again. But mostly I want to stabilize so I can have my Nakama back…” I quickly drift to my thoughts while talking to her. I need to plan how to reintroduce my people to Earthland, how am I gonna do that after the whole GMG incident!?

“ucy… ucy...LUCY!”

“AHHH! What, who where?!” I’m looking around in a slight daze only to see Mavis giggling at me. Clearly she had been trying to get my attention back.

“I said, how do you feel about the transition back? The ritual is soon and now that your body has naturally reverted to divine again, it can handle your powers. Your mind was meant for it always, so that won't even need adapting.” She’s twirling around happily humming as she looks at me, awaiting an answer.

“Well, I think I’m ready. I am a little nervous about my re-coronation though, being fully welcomed back as Goddess is far more daunting than the ball for my reintroduction as princess. I mean, I have to face my people, explain why I sent them back for so long, and how I intend to allow them back to the other worlds again. Plus once that's fixed, I need to fix Edolas! I mean, how did that even happen?!” By now my mind is spinning again although I know the answers will be obvious to me as soon as I calm myself and think. The massive responsibilities and the upset of those I love weigh heavily on me. I was unable to explain why they got sent to the Gods’ realm for years, and I’m worried about the reception I’ll receive.

Before I know it Mavis is next to me, her hand on mine, “Lucy, they love you, you are their Goddess and not one of them is angry over being sent here. They miss the humans and places they left behind, but they know you did it for their own good. They trust you. Plus you will have Grandeeny, Metalicana, Igneel, your dragon and exceed, and of course, me, right behind you. We will be the first to swear to you, and the first to defend you, no matter what we will be on that dias by your side.”

I look at her, the wise ancient woman in a child’s form and smile. A warm feeling has filled me as she spoke. Her words give me so much courage, “Thanks Mav-Chan, you always know just what to say. Now then I need to send the next letter to Levy, she may need help with that tome and I have just the thing to do it!”


End file.
